Eclipse Lunar
by xx Hatsu Yume xx
Summary: 3 cap!¿comentarista? ¿Luna Lovegood? Tal vez Harry si tuvo que ver con esta decisión, una conversación sin importancia, que desencadena una divertida solución. Harry X Luna
1. cuando la Luna se interpone

**Título: **Eclipse Lunar

**Summary: **¿comentarista¿Luna Lovegood? Tal vez Harry si tuvo que ver con esta decisión, una conversación sin importancia, que desencadena una divertida solución. Harry X Luna.

**Discleimer: **Hogwarts, los personajes y demás, le pertenece a la mujer más rica de Gran Bretaña (J.K. Rowling)

**Nota. **Ubicado en el sexto libro. trilogía.

* * *

****

**Cuando se interpone la Luna**

****

Caminaba, por los pasillos rápidamente, sus pasos resonaban por todo el castillo. Acababa de tener una clase más con Dumbledore, y se sentía más agotado que nunca. Su cerebro funcionaba con toda su capacidad. Los pensamientos se apresuraban, confundiendo su ya exhausta cabeza. Voldemort, Slughorn, Snape, Malfoy...Ginny. Aparecían sucesivamente, su cabeza explotaría si seguía así, solo quería dormir… Hermione, Ron, ellos también se unieron a su lista de problemas, parecía que no podía estar tranquilo con ninguna persona.

Acababa de doblar un pasillo, cuando un ruido seco se escuchó en todo el lugar. Harry, salió a la superficie, sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en ubicarse. Parecía estar en el cuarto piso. Realmente estaba lejos del retrato de la señora gorda, con el torbellino de ideas que invadía su mente, no había podido fijarse en todos sus pasos. Miró al final del pasillo, agudizando sus oídos, mientras caminaba, silenciosamente. Un par de sombras se reflejaron en la pared, era imposible distinguirlas con tan poca luz.

Levantó por inercia su varita, su curiosidad podía más que su agotamiento. Snape y Malfoy eran sus principales sospechosos. Se iba acercando y unas voces cada vez más fuertes se escuchaban doblando la esquina.

- regrésamelo, Nott- decía calmadamente

- ¿para que? Realmente estas chiflada, colgarte esto en el cuello- dijo con burla.

- Es un recuerdo, devuélvemelo – esta vez su voz sonaba más decidida.

- ¿O si no que?- preguntó una desagradable voz- piensas llamar a tus amigos imaginarios.

Los dos se echaron a reír, mientras jugaban con el collar

- estas realmente Loca, Lovegood, no te preocupes, no lo vamos a romper.

- que otros disparates, tendrás en ese bolso, Lunática….

- ¡déjala en paz, Nott!- gritó Harry, apareciendo sorpresivamente. Había escuchado suficiente, no dejaría que lastimaran a su amiga.

Nott y Zabini, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la repentina entrada de Harry. Tenían el collar de corchos, y el bolso de Luna, esta estaba parada frente a ellos con una expresión somnolienta y aburrida.

- devuélvanlos- volvió a gritar, apuntándolos con la varita. Nott y Zabini, no parecían dispuestos a pelear con él, arrojaron el collar y el bolso, y después de dirigirle una profunda mirada de odio, se fueron murmurando blasfemias.

Harry los miro irse. Luna estaba aun en el mismo sitio, viendo con una cara inexpresiva las cosas desparramadas en el suelo. Realmente parecía consternada, incluso le pareció ver un reflejo inusual en sus grises ojos, pero solo por unos instantes, después desapareció.

- ¿estas bien, Luna?- preguntó Harry, apresurándose en recoger los libros y el collar del suelo.

- ya estoy acostumbrada – dijo Luna con una voz muy suave, ayudando a Harry con sus cosas.

Esos imbéciles. No debes dejar que te hagan eso, Luna.- comentó Harry, mientras colocaba los libros en el bolso.

- Siempre lo hacen. – confirmó Luna con una voz extrañamente calmada, poniéndose el collar de corchos.

- Pero no esta bien- insistió Harry- tu...eres diferente, pero no estas loca.- terminó Harry firmemente, no muy seguro de que decir.

- desearía que todos fueran buenos conmigo, como tu, Harry- dijo Luna, incorporándose con una gran sonrisa- eres un buen amigo, desearía tener más amigos como tú y Ginny.

- Puedes hacer más amigos- indicó. La peculiaridad de Luna de decir siempre lo que piensa, le hacía sentir incómodo, pero esta vez le hicieron sentir complacido consigo mismo. Conversar con Luna, siempre era un viaje a lo desconocido.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Luna vagamente, acercándose a Harry. Sus hermosos ojos grises, reflejaban el fuego de las antorchas.

- Bueno… solo debes hablar de cosas más normales- respondió Harry, retrocediendo unos pasos disimuladamente. Era la verdad. Luna siempre hablaba de cosas un poco descabelladas. Pero eso era lo que hacía a Luna tan especial. Se sentía bastante nervioso, no sabía como se lo tomaría Luna. ¿Por qué le importaría tanto? Tal vez no quería que se alejara de él.

- Cosas más normales...- repitió Luna, con la mirada perdida- ¿Cómo que?- preguntó, estaba realmente interesada.

- No se…- contestó Harry, sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta - podrías hablar sobre Quiditch, a todos les gusta el quiditch- terminó Harry, que acababa de decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Quiditch?- preguntó Luna, intentando recordar aquel deporte de escobas.- si, a mi también me gusta el quiditch, auque…no soy muy buena volando- respondió, alegremente. Parecía muy emocionada.

- Yo te puedo enseñar a volar- respondió Harry. Como en la vez que la había invitado al baile, las palabras salieron sin que él las pudiera detener, pero esta vez tenía miedo de su respuesta, estaba nervioso. – si tu quieres, claro- se apresuro a decir, pues Luna lo miraba sin una expresión fija.

- ¡claro que quiero!- respondió Luna, estaba muy feliz. Esto a Harry le hizo sentirse bien, y liberarse del peso que tenía.

- Eres muy buena amiga, Luna. Estas bien, como estas- dijo Harry sintiéndose torpe, tal como se había sentido hace un año, hablando con Cho.

Harry, miraba sus zapatos con sumo interés. Debido a esto no pudo ver, como Luna se acercaba lentamente a él. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir un suave aroma, y unos rubios cabellos que le hacían cosquillas. Miles de hormigas parecían recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir feliz. Luna estaba de puntillas, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello, y dándole el mejor abrazo de su vida. Una reconfortable sensación de calma y tranquilidad lo invadió, muy diferente a la bestia que aparecía cuando veía a Ginny. Esto era mucho mejor.

- gracias, Harry. – dijo Luna musitando en su oído, terminando el abrazo que, para él había durado una eternidad, pero que fue por unos instantes.

Un silencio incómodo, invadió el lugar. Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos esperando que el otro dijera algo, Luna con una mirada curiosa, y Harry con un leve sonrojo que esperaba que pasara inadvertido por la ravenclaw.

¡PLOP!. Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos. Justo arriba de sus cabezas se encontraba peeves, el postergeist, quien había huido de Filch, mirando a todos lados, sin fijarse en su presencia

- ya es tarde- dijo Luna en un susurro, sin mirar a peeves- adiós Harry.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Harry un poco molesto por la interrupción de Peeves que aún no parecía haberlos visto.

- No te preocupes, cuídate Harry- musitó Luna, antes de doblar el pasillo. Y perderse de vista.

Peeves bajo la mirada y sonrió abiertamente, los pasos de Luna lo habían advertido de su presencia.

¡_PoTtEr AmA a LuNáTicA!-_ comenzó a gritar, su voz resonaba en todos los pasillos.

Harry comenzó a caminar. Mucho más tranquilo, que hace unos minutos.

_PoTtEr AmA a LuNáTicA_

Luna siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, su cerebro parecía normal de nuevo, podría dormir tranquilo.

_PoTtEr AmA a LuNáTicA_

Peeves seguía flotando encima de su cabeza, gritando lo más fuerte que podía. Pero Harry no se molesto en callarlo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y antes que se diera cuenta, repetía, cada vez más convencido, las mismas palabras en su mente.


	2. la luna en su explendor, sube la marea

**Título: **Eclipse Lunar

**Summary: **¿comentarista¿Luna Lovegood? Tal vez Harry si tuvo que ver con esta decisión, una conversación sin importancia, que desencadena una divertida solución. Harry X Luna.

**Discleimer: **Hogwarts, los personajes y demás, todos son de J.K.Rowling.

**Nota. **Ubicado en el sexto libro.

Gracias por sus Review!! Son realmente motivadores! Sobretodo para una novata como yo.

* * *

**La Luna en su esplendor, _sube la marea_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

-gracias, profesor Flitwick.

El pequeño profesor de encantamientos, se balanceaba peligrosamente, en la cima de una torre de libros, después de haberlo pensado un rato, acepto la petición de una de sus estudiantes más "extravagantes" pensaba él, una petición bastante inusual, en ella. Pensaba él.

-recuerda, la profesora McGonagall, es la que tiene la… ¡ultima palabra!- chilló apresuradamente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio de su precaria torre, sosteniéndose de su escritorio.

Luna asintió, mostrando una sonrisa, e intentando no reírse, cerró la puerta tras de ella.

-extravagante,- dijo el profesor Flitwick, recuperando el aliento- "la definición perfecta de Luna Lovegood", pensó antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

----------------

Luna caminaba, con calma por los pasillos solitarios. La mayoría de estudiantes estaba en clase. Sabía que el profesor Flitwick, aceptaría su petición, auque por las dudas, no le había dado oportunidad de retractarse. Sonreía al pensar como hacía el pequeño profesor para subir esa gran torre de Libros.

McGonagall, McGonagall…- repetía con voz cantarina, en su mente. Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto. Como todos, la vio por primera vez en la selección. "Luna Lovegood", había dicho con voz firme y monótona. Al pasar al frente, al igual que muchos, le dirigió una mirada despectiva, parecía estar observando su ya deslucido cabello o sus pendientes de rabanito, incluso recordaba las primeras risitas, que la perseguirían hasta estos días. Pero al sombrero seleccionador, no le importó su apariencia. Estuvo a punto de ponerla en griffindor, por su valor, pero ella le había pedido que la pusiera en ravenclaw, grave error. Su selección no demoró demasiado, antes de ir a su mesa, había volteado a ver a los profesores, todos aplaudían por costumbre, pero Dumbledore le había dirigido una sonrisa.

Dumbledore. Era un gran mago, pensaba ella. Tenía un insólito sentido de humor, auque también era un poco extraño, como ella. En una ocasión creyó ver una copia del Quibber en su escritorio. Tal vez no era tan diferente a ella.

Se detuvo repentinamente. Acababa de recordar, que no sabía donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall¿en su despacho? No había tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí. Posiblemente estaría en una clase. Su mente volvió a su cabello deslucido, auque ya no estaba como en primer año, no era una mala idea mojarlo un poco. Intentar dar la mejor impresión, era su idea.

No estaba muy lejos del baño, al entrar estaba desierto. Abrió uno de los grifos, se mojo un poco. No le gustaba verse al espejo, había oído de espejos que muestran lo que más deseas, estaba segura que existían, pero...Tal vez no se veía mucho al espejo por que no podía, no faltaban las burlas a su alrededor.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose fue acompañado de un gemido. Luna miró a través del espejo a su reciente compañera. Por más que tuviera sus manos cubriéndose el rostro, sabía que era Hermione Granger. Cerró el grifo con un fuerte chillido. Solo así Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Estaba sollozando en silencio, pero rápidamente se seco las lágrimas con el borde de la túnica.

-hola, Luna…yo solo...- decía entrecortadamente.

-no tienes que explicarme nada- dijo Luna distraídamente, sacudiendo su cabellera rubia.

-Auque…me gustaría saber por que tienes las cejas grises- terminó Luna mirándola divertida.

-¿Qué?.. - se acercó Hermione al espejo- Ronald Weasley- dijo entre dientes para si.

-Últimamente ustedes dos, no están juntos.- intervino Luna.- ¿él esta saliendo con Lavander, no?- preguntó vagamente.

Hermione no respondió, pero murmuró algo como que Ron era un imbécil.

-¿sabes? A mi me gustaba un poco el año pasado.- comento Luna sin darle importancia

La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar, parecía que por fin le estaba prestando atención.

-pero, el puede ser muy insensible- continuo Luna- Ginny dice que es un poco inmaduro.

-¿un poco? Un dementor es más sensible que él- exclamó Hermione, desahogándose.

-Si, como un dementor- dijo riéndose Luna- por eso a mi me dejo de gustar, pero a ti te sigue gustando.- sentenció Luna muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿pero que...¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Hermione intentando estar calmada.

-Sabes, los chicos como él, son muy despistados, pero no creo que dure mucho con Lavander, esta es tu oportunidad- afirmó Luna, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-A mi no me gusta Ron, Luna. Solo no quiero verlo besándose con Lavander por todos lados.- respondió Hermione, siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

-Es una lástima, hacían una interesante pareja- comentó Luna saliendo del baño, sin escuchar el tímido ¿tu crees?, de Hermione.

Muchos alumnos estaban saliendo de sus aulas, El pasillo muy pronto estaría repleto de estudiantes.

-a propósito¿sabes donde esta la profesora McGonagall?- preguntó repentinamente Luna

-aun debe estar en el aula de transformaciones- respondió Hermione- ¿Por qué, Luna?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- cuestionó la ravenclaw.

Hermione simplemente se sonrojó y miro al piso.

-estamos a mano, Hermione- dijo con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer entre el mar de estudiantes.

------------

Minerva McGonagall, profesora de transformaciones. Una clase más acababa de terminar, como de costumbre los alumnos de sexto año, mostraban su poca capacidad en la materia, solo la señorita Granger¿Por qué negarlo? Su alumna preferida, había logrado transformar el color de sus cejas. Los demás habían tenido desastrosos intentos, auque el bigote de Ronald Weasley no podía ser superado. Claro que, poco le importaba, no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría estar abierta la escuela, con "el que no debe ser nombrado" activo, muy pronto los padres preferirían no enviar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, una decisión herrada, pensaba ella, Hogwarts era mucho más seguro que sus casas.

Caminaba por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su despacho, quería hablar con Dumbledore pero este no se encontraba, sabía que Dumbledore se preocupaba por el muchacho, pero ¿no debía saber ella donde se dirigía? Había demostrado su lealtad, incluso podría ayudarlo pensaba ella.

-¡profesora McGonagall!-

Terminaba de doblar un pasillo, pero pudo reconocer esa voz incluso sin verla. No estaba realmente interesada en contestar, solo quería ir a su despacho y pensar un rato.

-¡profesora McGonagall!

Que persistente. Sus pasos rápidos se escuchaban detrás de ella, sin darse cuenta aumentó la velocidad, decidida a no voltear, uno a veces tiene estos días, este era el caso de Minerva

-¡profesora McGonagall!

Era suficiente. Varios estudiantes habían volteado a verla, el grito parecía resonar en las paredes. Ya no podía ignorarla más, esperaba que, por lo menos valiera la pena.

-no tiene que gritar así señorita Lovegood- demandó, al voltear, fijando una mirada de exasperación.

-o…lo siento profesora, creí que solo así se detendría- respondió Luna. Había llegado al aula, pero ella no se encontraba, por suerte la pudo ver doblando un pasillo, ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-Espero que tenga usted una buena razón, si no tendré que descontar a ravenclaw algunos puntos- dispuso. Por suerte no se encontraba en griffindor, pensó agradecida.

-no, si tengo algo que decirle- se apresuró a decir Luna- hable con el profesor Flitwick, y el me dijo que la buscara. Quería pedirle que me dejara comentar el partido Griffindor- Hufflepuff- soltó Luna, su cabello goteaba ligeramente.

McGonagall, se quedo un poco confundida. No había logrado escuchar todas palabras, o Lovegood hablaba muy rápido o por fin sentía el peso de los años. Quidditch, algo tan trivial en estos tiempos, típico de Lovegood.

-nunca la he visto interesada en el quidditch- comentó perezosamente después de un tiempo.

-O no… si me interesa el quidditch- objeto rápidamente- y espero que griffindor gane la copa, incluso tengo un sombrero de león que ruge...- comentó alegremente,

Ese rugido. Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había escuchado. Había saltado de la sorpresa, uno de los episodios más bochornosos, que recordaba. Desde esa vez, siempre un rugido se escuchaba en todos los partidos, era molesto, inútil, pensaba ella. Pero nunca imaginó que se tratara de Lovegood, claro que no era sorpresa en ella.

-no creo que sea la más adecuada para ese puesto, señorita Lovegood. - dijo firmemente

Transformaciones no era su fuerte, y la profesora McGonagall lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que era la alumna preferida de la profesora Trelawney. No quería creer que la profesora McGonagall tuviera algo contra ella, pero… en fin, no había tenido muchas esperanzas.

-¿Por qué quiere ser comentarista, señorita Lovegood?- Lovegood, había mirado al piso, estaba realmente triste, no quería llevar un cargo de conciencia consigo.

-no fue mi idea. Harry dijo que yo podría interesarme más por el quidditch, ser comentarista- respondió Luna, subiendo la vista, no estaba mintiendo, Harry era el de la idea.

Minerva, se quedo pensativa. Potter, su mejor jugador, le había dicho a Lovegood que podría ser comentarista, eso era lo que ella había entendido. Potter debía tener una buena razón, ver algo en Lovegood para ese puesto. Bueno, era su responsabilidad en todo caso.

-No creo que el señor Smith pueda ser comentarista otra vez, el partido es la próxima semana y no he recibido más peticiones…no me sorprende, con lo que le paso al señor Smith la última vez- dijo McGonagall aun no muy convencida.

-eso quiere decir...- apresuró Luna. Mirando insistente a la profesora.

-Si, puede comentar el siguiente partido- dijo finalmente McGonagall, esto será responsabilidad de Potter, pensó divertida.

-Gracias profesora McGonagall- agradeció Luna, antes de voltear y dar unos pasos.

Minerva, también había dado unos pasos, cuando a lo lejos escuchó su nombre, perezosamente volteo.

-profesora… ¿puedo usar el sombrero de León mientras comento?

La imagen de Lovegood con el sombrero de León haciendo un fuerte rugido, justo a su costado…, el solo pensarlo la estremeció.

-sin sombreros de ningún animal, señorita Lovegood- respondió cortante. Comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos hacia su despacho.

Luna Lovegood¿extravagante? No, Luna Lovegood, era mucho más que eso, pensó la profesora McGonagall, antes de perderse de vista al doblar un pasillo. Dejando unas huellas de agua en cada paso.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Eclipse Lunar (posiblemente el próximo viernes) 


	3. Eclipse Lunar, adios a la luna

**Título:**Eclipse Lunar

**Summary**¿comentarista¿Luna Lovegood? Tal vez Harry si tuvo que ver con esta decisión, una conversación sin importancia, que desencadena una divertida solución. Harry X Luna.

**Disclaimer**propiedad de J.K. Rowling

**Nota.**Ubicado en el sexto libro. Los pensamientos entre ""

**Eclipse Lunar, **_**adiós a la Luna.**_

Un leve viento invadía la enfermería.

Se escabullía por la ventana, recorría rápidamente la habitación para aterrizar suavemente sobre unos cabellos color negro azabache.

"Maldito viento". Por más que se escondía entre las sábanas y la almohada, el escurridizo viento lo encontraba, llevaba más de 5 minutos en ese plan, y tenía que resignarse a terminar de despertar. Abrió sus ojos, y casi la misma oscuridad se mostró a su alrededor.

Ron¿estas despierto?- musitó, girando lentamente hacia su derecha. Casi no podía ver al pelirrojo, la negra noche y su corta vista le impedían ver más de un metro. Pero podía sentir el profundo sueño de su amigo. Se recostó en la cama, viendo hipnotizado a la oscura enfermería. Su cabeza aún le dolía, no podía pensar menos recordar. Había sido un confuso día, el partido de quidditch y Mc Comarc…si tan solo no le hubiera tirado esa bugler, hubieran ganado el partido y hubiera podido seguir a Malfoy, y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en la enfermería.

Realmente había sido un horrible día. Ahora solo quería dormir, pero ese fastidioso viento…"no importa" pensó antes de volver a echarse en la cama, esperando al desesperante vientecillo. Pero este no llegó, en su lugar pudo sentir un suave aroma a jazmín. Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez giro a la izquierda, buscando la procedencia de ese relajante perfume. Para su sorpresa vislumbró una silueta en la ventana, iluminada levemente por la Luna.

-¿Luna?- preguntó agudizando la vista, solo conocía una cabellera rubia desordenada como esa.

La ravenclaw alejo su vista de la ventana, y se acercó a él, sus grises ojos brillaban tristemente con el reflejo de la Luna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- musitó, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a la cama de la derecha.

Siento haberte despertado Harry...yo fui quien abrió la ventana - terminó Luna, sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

-No te preocupes- se apresuró a decir Harry- gracias por venir, puedes haber despertado a madame Pomfrey- dijo intentando usar las palabras adecuadas, no quería meter en problemas a Luna.

-No va a despertar esta noche- contestó Luna tranquilamente.

¿Por qué estas tan segura?- preguntó sorprendido.

Luna miró en dirección a la ventana "quizás sea mejor así" había sido su decisión venir a verlo, aunque ella sabía que esta noche se borraría del tiempo.

"hoy es el eclipse lunar"

Sus ojos reflejaban la luz rojiza de la luna, que afuera brillaba en todo su esplendor.

* * *

Parecían haber pasado días. Pero solo eran dos horas desde que había entrado en esa habitación. Maldecía a Snape en cada cartilla que rescribía. Su mano adolorida escribía mecánicamente, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch…desde las mazmorras no se lograba escuchar nada, pero él temía lo peor…la derrota de griffindor y su fracaso como capitán. 

-Es suficiente Potter, continuarás el próximo sábado.

Salió de las mazmorras a grandes pasos, cuanto odiaba a Snape, estaba seguro que lo había hecho a propósito, para que no fuera buscador y así no ganaran la copa de quiddith.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, un silencio angustiaste invadía la estancia. Si griffindor había ganado estarían celebrando en la sala común, cruzó la habitación hasta llegar a las escaleras. Pero se detuvo repentinamente, acababa de tener un presentimiento digno de felix felicis. Giró y empezó a correr hacia el campo de quiddith.

El partido debía haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, no encontró a nadie en los pasillos, y menos al salir del castillo. Pero aun así seguía corriendo, estaba seguro de encontrar lo que buscaba.

No se había sentido tan optimista desde el día siguiente a esa noche.

_(Flash back)_

-¿Harry que te pasa?, Pareces preocupado- dijo Hermione, mirándolo severamente.

-no es nada, solo no pude dormir bien anoche- respondió Harry frotándose los ojos ¿había sido un sueño? Sus pensamientos estaban confusos.

Debe ser por el fuerte golpe que te dio ese torpe de Mc Comarc – intervino Ron desde la cama de la derecha.- creo que fue lo único que comentó Luna sobre el partido... - continuó Ron, riendo.

-Luna…- susurro Harry, "_hoy es el eclipse lunar_" – Hermione¿ayer sucedió un eclipse Lunar?- preguntó repentinamente, acaso…puede ser.

-Creo que si, en estos días iba a ver un eclipse parcial de Luna- respondió Hermione intentando recordar- si, fue ayer justamente ¿Por qué Harry?

-¿Parcial?- preguntó Ron.

Si Ron, hubiera sido interesante ver un eclipse total de luna- comentó Hermione

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry, aunque creía saber la respuesta.

Cuenta una leyenda, que durante el eclipse total de luna, las personas que lo ven no recordarán nada de lo que pase durante esa noche- respondió Hermione.

Harry sonrió, entonces no había sido un sueño, y por suerte sí un eclipse parcial de Luna.

_(Fin del flash back)_

Estaba en el campo de quiddith. Un fuerte viento golpeaba su rostro, como lo suponía, las tribunas estaban vacías, aunque era una lástima, el clima era ideal para un partido de quiddith.

-¿Harry?

Giró hacia su derecha, y comprendió que su búsqueda había terminado.

-Hola, Luna- respondió. Luna acababa de bajar del podio de comentarista, lucía feliz a diferencia de esa noche.

-¡griffindor gano!- dijo alegremente- todos están en la sala común celebrando-

-¿tu comentaste el partido?- preguntó contagiado de la alegría de la ravenclaw

-Sí!!, Aunque la profesora McGonagall no parecía muy de acuerdo que digamos.

Ambos rieron. Y Luna comenzó a contarle el partido a su estilo.

-Será mejor que te vallas, Harry. Deben estar esperando al capitán- comentó Luna.

-no te parece que es un excelente día para volar…- dijo Harry, que no tenía intención de ir a su sala común.

-¿Estas bien Harry¿Escuchaste? Griffindor gano... y tú debes…

-¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar? – Preguntó Harry.

-Pero Harry, tú eres el capitán…-

-Si lo se, pero prefiero disfrutar este día al aire libre ¿vienes?- preguntó mientras avanzaba unos pasos. ¿felix felicis? Tenía más confianza que con una botella de ella.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, pero esta vez si pudo sentir a la ravenclaw acercándose, pero nada lo preparó para el peso extra encima de él.

-¿Realmente, me vas a enseñar a volar?- preguntó tomándolo del brazo.

-Si tú... quieres- respondió Harry débilmente.

Luna comenzó a llevar a Harry a su paso cada vez más rápido.

-A propósito Luna, gracias por visitarme en la enfermería.-

Luna giró para verlo primero con una mirada curiosa y después con una sonrisa radiante. Ahora ambos corrían tomados de la mano dispuestos a disfrutar de un hermozo día.

Desde los exteriores de Hogwarts se podía oír los gritos de los Griffindors que celebraban la victoria de su equipo, ellos buscaban desesperados a su capitán más nunca se imaginaron que "El chico que vivió" había sido interceptado por la Luna, deparando un eclipse Lunar.


End file.
